


【承吉】(r18) 酒精，癫疯，死亡

by 5STILL



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5STILL/pseuds/5STILL
Kudos: 2





	【承吉】(r18) 酒精，癫疯，死亡

【承吉】酒精，癫疯，死亡

稍带OOC警告，承太郎黑化警告 吉良喝酒警告，可能有一点点车（雾）  
文笔菜，轻点骂

暮色降临，街道空无一人。犹带一丝血色的淡空散落着波尔多红酒的香气，或混杂着烟草的呛鼻刺感。这股让人欲罢不能却独自腐蚀着肺腑的迷人气味，是坚持吉良吉影在一个小酒吧继续坐下去的味道。  
该死的危险信号，却在脑中挥之不去。  
“一杯莫斯卡托。”  
吉良吉影将一张平整的钞票放置吧台上，如一片羽毛坠落在陈棕的木板上，丝毫声响未出。调酒师轻轻一笑，转身间收走了这张票子。  
那抹笑，是对他的轻蔑。  
吉良吉影不喜欢喝酒，从来不喜欢。莫斯卡托是所谓女性的专属淡泉，度数低的可怜。他很快转念一想，也不再怨言于调酒师的笑，作为一个成年男人，却只敢苟尝于莫斯卡托，正如一名来游泳的成年人，但只徘徊于儿童池。  
止于对酒无关的原因，他在上一个月才来到人生第一个酒吧，像一名劳累过度的迷路人，需要来一杯润嗓的烈酒，好让那痛苦的灼烧感断开脑中的焦虑。吉良吉影在初来吧台时，对酒的名字以及度数都是一头雾水，只得在一眼过目的单中选了看起来没什么度数的“长岛冰茶”，结果在众人的嘲笑中一杯下肚，很快昏倒在吧台上，闭眼前耳旁还依稀滚动着笑声。  
“如果不会喝酒，下次试试莫斯卡托。”  
当他睁开眼时，已经是午夜，坐在一旁的黑发男人这么告诉自己，年龄看起来比自己小很多，似乎才刚20出头，嗓音却比自己想象的低沉的多。看样子他昨夜也在此度过，左手旁还放着一个空了的酒杯，曾漂浮在酒面的薄荷叶正黯然躺在被子底部，悠悠地梦着。  
吉良吉影抬起头，杂乱的思绪如乱码一样在脑中乱撞，时时刻刻刺激着他的神经，腹中的火烧感让他感到了强烈的呕吐感，这让他感到不适和恐慌。  
顾不上回男人的话，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，在脚不小心撞到桌角时呜咽一声，身体前倾着砸在了吧台的柜子上，发出一阵巨响。吉良吉影铿锵着站起来，生理眼泪也随之溢出，一旁的男人终于看了他一眼，那双美得动人的碧蓝色眼睛与密而长的睫毛，不费力地映在他的眼帘中。  
和他一样的，蓝色瞳孔。  
而此时他却在流着眼泪，一个已经30岁开外的男人，像摔了一跤的孩子一般望着眼前的陌生男人，有些过分的不知所措。  
男人像是看懂了他的请求，随手拿出一张钞票递给调酒师，将电脑放回自己的包中，缓缓起身。  
“你醉的不轻。”  
毕竟让一个对酒浅尝即止的家伙去喝上一口烈酒，是绝对不会有好下场的，更何况这个金发男子是灌下了整整一杯。  
他拉住吉良吉影的手臂，慢慢将他的身体从地面上拉起来，吉良吉影出于站不稳跌在了对方的怀里，发出甜蜜的喘息声。等他站稳了，才发觉对方比他整整高了两个头，对方身上所散发出的熏衣草香水和刚刚的烈酒香气刺激着他的咽喉，足以让吉良吉影失去了难得的理智。  
“小子，你……”  
“我今年28岁。”  
“抱歉，那就麻烦您了，该死的酒精……”  
“抱怨是后话。”  
男人打断了吉良吉影少有的咒骂，眉头微皱，语气中充斥着不耐烦，吉良吉影想到对方与自己年龄相仿，经过一天劳作的心情一定是烦躁的。大概还有因为自己误解对方年龄的原因，于是他不再抱怨，完全把自己交给了眼前这个陌生男子。  
“您方便透露一下姓名么…我不想忘记这么一位恩人。”  
吉良的唇用力贴近男人的耳垂，小声凑在男人的耳旁嘀咕了一句，就像一对关系亲密的情人，故意说着甜稠的蜜语，传递的是一种暧昧的语气，而非话语。现在他的神经已经完全被酒精掌控，很难把控下一句从自己嘴中蹦出的话语是什么。  
“省点力气走路，我没有背你的打算。”  
“……我明白了,抱歉。”  
午夜的天空已经完全黑寂，因为刚从酒吧出来，吉良的鼻尖依然飘满了酒精味，过了好一会儿才逐渐散去。男人借助昏暗的路灯轻扶上他纤细的腰杆，再次让他发出一声低吟，此时他像极了一位淫乱的站街女，好不容易讨到了一个男人的眼神而发出饥渴的声响。  
并不出乎吉良吉影的预料，男人带他去了酒店，毕竟全程自己也忘记说明了家的住处。  
在到达房间后，男人将吉良吉影安放在浴缸里面，未告知的情况下打开了花洒，冰冷的水花在刺伤到吉良吉影那张嫩白的脸庞时，他慌忙闭上眼睛，重重呻吟着，别开脸喘了几口粗气，像一条被脱离水面的鱼，一个溺水的孩子。身体的燥热感一下遇到了冷水的浇浴，是他从未感受到的痛苦和解脱。  
“哈….快…快关掉…”  
水完全打湿了吉良的头发，纯金色的发丝紧贴着他的额头，细小的水珠还在顺着他轻闭的睫毛滴下，身上的衣服湿的不像样，内部的白色衬衫透着肉色，将完美的肌肉线条展现了出来，在他的喘息下一起一伏。  
在水蔓延到浴缸的一半时，男人关掉了花洒，淡淡地询问  
“清醒了么？“  
显然没有。  
他现在糟透了，脑子正响着噪杂的收音机的杂声，“滋滋“地响着，全身因为冷水的袭击而变得更加如浴火般的烧灼着。  
一只手掌突然触上吉良的腹部，很快划到了他的侧腰，惹得他的喘息声更大了一些，很快吉良吉影明白男人想找东西  
“小子….你要…嗯….找什么..”  
男人没有理会这个问题，不过一会儿他从吉良的侧口袋找到了他的钱包，吉良想伸手阻止对方的查看，但力气只够自己大口喘气。  
一杯酒竟让他累的连替身都叫不出来。  
“吉良吉影…33岁？”  
男人很快扫过有关他的一切信息，轻挑开吉良的眼皮，低声一句  
“身为罪犯，居然不会喝酒。”  
“什…!”  
这一句话让吉良吉影瞬间清醒了几个度，尽管没有力气坐起来，但声音已经提高了一个调，喘息声也愈加增大。  
最近他通过父亲的消息，了解到他的犯罪消息已经被人知道，而且现在正在追杀他。他依稀记得父亲提到过一个名字，让自己一定要多加堤防，但现在头脑中的混乱和身体上的虚弱让他完全想不起名字中的任何一个字。  
不会自己就这么被抓了吧  
吉良在心里打着鼓，现在自己根本就不能战斗，甚至连把替身叫出来的力气都已经一散了之。他凝视着和自己颜色相同的那双眼睛，嘴唇轻抖，已经说不出一个字。  
“如果把你送到警局，警察会因为没有证据而让你走。就算你被判了死刑，逃跑对你而言也是再简单不过的事情。”  
“你在说什….”  
“所以从现在起，你归我管。”  
男人把吉良的手并在一起，拿出手铐将他拷在了浴缸两旁的杆子上，吉良终于露出了恐惧的脸色，用仅剩的力气试图去挣脱，却是无济于事，结局固然是自己躺在浴缸中动弹不得。  
“妈的…你应该知道…干掉你对于我来说也并非难事…”  
“起码现在不是。”  
男人没有留给他思考的时间，手掌再次扶上了他的腹部，在吉良的惊叫中将衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开，转头将花洒再次打开，惊叫在霎那间化为了黏稠的呻吟声  
“唔！你这该死的混蛋！妈的…快…快关掉…”  
“因为有反应了？”  
在男人的提示中，吉良惊恐地向自己的身体看去，西装裤的裆部已经微微隆起，在冷水的刺激下显得格外突兀。  
男人顺势解开对方的皮带，在拉下内裤的时候望了吉良一眼，那位浑身湿透，眼角已经微泛红晕的中青年男子，嘴中掺和着咒骂和哭声，都带着一丝求饶的意味，就像一只桀骜不驯的小猫，明明发出的是抗拒的声音，却会让人感到更加兴奋，将其理解为享受的音节。  
“不…嗯…不要碰那里，哈啊….不许碰.”  
这般的请求话语在男人的耳边如同看不见的风，没有半点犹豫，他用力拉下对方最私密的衣服，握住对方挺起的阴茎，富有节奏感地上下撸动起来。  
不是说没有自慰过，基本上每个男孩都在青年时期干过这种事情，凭借自己的胯下带来生理上的快感，只是吉良从来没有人别人碰过下面，自己目前还没交过真正的女朋友，更不要说床事。温热且带着些许老茧的手掌将吉良的快感加到了最大，他带着哭腔地呜咽着，抑制不住的呻吟从唇中蹦出，从未感受过的快感让吉良分不清究竟是痛苦还是刺激。  
随着男人的速度加快，吉良的喘息声也更加急促，终于在一声高昂的哭声后，一股白洙从马眼中喷涌而出，淌在对方的手掌上，顺着男人的手臂形成一条白色的流道，有些溅到了对方的脸上。  
吉良彻底没有了力气，一遍遍地重复着“混蛋”的字眼，声音却小到只有自己听得见。他倒在浴缸中喘着气，眨着泛泪光的眼睛，呼出的情欲也塞满了整个浴室。  
“这里没有润滑剂，只能将就了。”  
待吉良还没有反应完全，两根手指已经探到了自己的后穴处，沾着精液的指尖拨开自己并拢的大腿深处，在穴门周围轻轻刮弄着，胡乱将精液涂抹在吉良的肛门处，激起了对方的惊呼声，在吉良试图挣扎时，已经有两根粗壮的手指捅入他紧致的小穴，刺骨的痛感引发了金发男子一声惨叫，哭声也不再被他憋在口中，啜泣的声音愈加愈大，这让这只高傲的小猫终于放弃了所谓的傲气，所有的咒骂声终于变为了求饶  
“嗯啊！不…停…哈啊！…停下…求你了…混蛋…混蛋！”  
从未被开拓过的后穴在只有精液润滑的情况下，挤入两根宽度不可预料的手指，不过男人伸缩几次，已经有红色和透明的液体顺着他的手指流出，将浴缸中的水带上一抹血红色，很快在水中扩散开来。  
很显然，求饶并不对眼前这个男人起作用，或许对方并没有人们所说的仁慈之心，冷酷的行事风格和自己杀人的决然简直是一个模子里刻出来的。  
正如当年跪在自己面前求饶的那位少女，伤口所溢出的鲜血将地板染上了深红色，她抬着头，脸上已经布满了泪珠和血迹  
“先生！…呜..先生求您了….放过我…求您…”  
在女孩未求饶完的情况下，他拽住女孩的头发，将其从地上拖起，厌恶地发动了替身能力，望着对方的头部在自己眼前轰然炸开，抓着自己手臂的那双嫩手也缓缓松开，垂落在空中。  
一切过程，他对她只有无尽的唾弃。  
吉良吉影讨厌求饶的声音，并从来没有求饶过任何一个人，但今天，他居然向一个不知天高地厚的小子发出这种恶心的声音，而这个该死的畜生还在玩弄着自己的身体，一遍又一遍。在无法抑制的痛苦中，吉良用力咬住嘴唇，惨叫声却依然轻松地弥漫在整个浴室。  
大量肠液从穴门喷洒着，男人随后加入了第三根手指，下穴传到骨髓的痛感随着男人手指刺入的深度而愈刺骨，男人的手指还在继续探索着，按到了一块比其他地方还要软的地方，吉良的腰部突然往上一顶，尖叫声冲破了嘴唇。  
原本碰后穴的任何一处地方都足以让吉良疼昏过去，所谓的G点几乎都能直接要了他的命。  
“吉良吉影，你的弱点真是让你不堪一击。”  
男人用三根手指反复按压着那块可怜的软肉，力度由轻到重，身下所传来的声音也正如男人所料，一次比一次凄惨，却激不起男人的任何保护欲。等肠液再次喷射而出的时候，男人似乎满意了一些，缓慢取出手指，将沾着血迹的指头在吉良的眼前晃了晃，这加重了吉良的呜咽声，他别过头，不愿意再看男人一眼，也不愿意再接受对方给他展示的任何东西。  
之后男人怎么解开皮带，怎么用力撑开自己的穴口，把他硕大的紫黑色肉棒插进去，吉良没有很深的印象，小穴被撑开的疼痛感一直持续到早晨，根本用不着去回忆。只是记得自己昏过两次，并在隐约中想起了那个操蛋的名字。  
空条承太郎。  
“承…承太郎！…哈啊…你小子叫…嗯…承太郎…”  
“你的恩人就叫这个。”  
露光分成小碎片透过窗帘钻进来，砸在两人身上，同时也宣告了一场性爱的结束。至于两人是怎么从浴缸最后相拥于床上的，吉良也不记得了。他躺在散着香水和酒精香气的床上，用手背紧紧贴住唇瓣，尽力不让坐在一旁整理自己衣服的畜生听到喘息声。  
“还没缓过来？”  
“你他妈的…承太郎…哈…我一定会杀了你小子…你完蛋了…哈啊..”  
阳光正好抹在吉良的眼睛上，那双因为哭肿而无法完全睁开的眼睛，那双蓝宝石般的眼睛正在阳光下发着光，未擦干的泪水一闪一闪的。  
“我很期待，晚上见。”  
承太郎用手指挑开吉良额头上的金丝，象征性落下一记吻，在吉良开口之前抬起身子，转身离开了房间。  
不出意料，承太郎第二天晚上依然坐在吧台旁边，敲动着键盘，左手旁放置一杯调好的鸡尾酒，酒面飘着一片薄荷叶，在水面摆动着身躯。如承太郎期待的一般，吉良吉影在自己身边坐了下来，过了好一会儿才慢慢向调酒师开口  
“一杯莫斯卡托。”  
一抹笑意在承太郎的嘴角一闪而过。吉良顺势拿起承太郎的鸡尾酒，眼神却不在酒上  
“这是什么？”  
“特基拉日出。”  
“度数？”  
“…不试一口怎么知道。”  
吉良没有想都没想就放回去了，他现在只需要等待承太郎拿起酒杯，那这扰人梦境的恶魔便该消失了。  
在等待过程中，他拿起自己的酒杯，小心地用舌卷了几滴，确保味道适中后，吉良抿了一大口，再慢慢咽入肚中。  
“你以前没有和男人做过吧？”  
听到这个话题，承太郎的脸色沉闷下来，似乎是对昨夜自己的讽刺。  
“确实没有，你是第一个。”  
“所以说，你技术简直糟糕透了。”  
吉良斜着眼试探着承太郎的脸色，他应该只是一个普通人，只需要让他发怒，在离开酒吧后干掉他简直轻而易举。  
这比等待他拿起酒杯来的更轻松。  
“具体说说。”  
承太郎似乎对他的讽刺很感兴趣，不再把注意力集中于电脑，而是对方那双漂亮的眼睛。  
“承太郎，让对方在床上昏过去是很丢脸的，只靠蛮力而没有技巧可算不上技术好。”  
吧台上那杯带着薄荷叶的酒依然没有被触碰，承太郎只淡淡撇了一眼吉良，安静地凝视着他，亦无愤怒，很快眼神便移开了。  
“呵……承太郎，真是无趣。”  
话题很快被终止了，承太郎也再度敲起键盘，却迟迟没有碰那杯酒。虽然莫斯卡托的度数非常低，但那一丝醉感和困意在逐渐加强  
他可为了这个混蛋，打破了11点准时睡觉的习惯。  
如果再不动手，今天晚上又是一个无眠之夜。  
“承太郎，点酒不喝是什么习俗么？”  
承太郎看了一眼那杯被冷落了一夜的酒，起身将电脑合上，表示自己要离开了。  
“不想喝就不喝。”  
“还有，少玩这些把戏。”  
吉良一开始没有理解这句话，却也不再想去伤脑筋，愤怒让吉良吉影坚定了想法。他跟随着承太郎走出酒吧，偷偷叫出杀手皇后，打算直接一拳过去，穿透他的胸部，亲眼看着血液从其中如吐丝般撒到地面上，与他破碎的惨叫声  
就像那夜自己的模样  
该死的畜生  
在他刚出拳过去，前方的目标突然消失，等他再次缓过神来，他的颈部被手臂勒住，对方已经绕到了他的背后，毫无声息。  
对方的力度绝对不是开玩笑的，随着承太郎的手臂越往回缩，吉良所能呼吸的氧气就越少。他开始大声喘息起来，呼救的词藻被承太郎的手臂逐渐在胸口中压碎，变成了无用的嘟囔声  
他要死了  
在吉良吉影快失去意识的情况下，他胡乱发动了攻击，身后立马传来一声巨响，酒吧从里面冒出了人们的尖叫声，大声尖叫着“他爆炸了”和“他消失了”  
大概是某个可怜的酒保想收回这杯无人问津的毒酒，却因为外面的打斗而丧了命。  
承太郎在听到爆炸声之后立马松开了手，吉良吉影跌坐在地上，激烈地咳嗽着，随后用力往肺腑吸了几口气，才慢慢缓过来。  
“咳咳！……哈啊…这是你逼我的…咳…死英雄…”  
他恶狠狠地看了承太郎一眼，似乎终于在这一刻找回了属于自己的尊严，他顺着墙慢慢站起来，又倒了下去，  
“现在你也是杀人犯了……你和我一样……杀害了无辜的人。”  
承太郎将他猛地从地上拽起来，表情没有发生任何变化，却在月光下格外渗人  
“你不知道我究竟杀过多少人。”  
吉良在承太郎转头向酒吧回望的瞬间再次出拳，却看到了一个紫色的影子出现在眼前，以回拳接下他的攻击，并以大出他替身几倍的力气和快到惊人的速度朝他的脸上砸去，在接触吉良脸庞的瞬间听了下来。  
“你不了解我，不要轻易下结论。”  
吉良心里很清楚，如果承太郎没有及时停下替身攻击，很可能他考虑的下一件事情便是去哪家医院整容，说不定自己还不一定活下来。  
紫色人影在承太郎背后渐渐消失，这回让吉良吉影彻底明白了承太郎的身份。  
他也是替身使者，而且力气和速度肯定高于他的杀手皇后。如果要跟他打架，一定是必死无疑。  
承太郎没有再吭声，以沉默结束了这个墨色的夜晚。  
该庆幸一场，那一夜承太郎没有想杀吉良的意思，此后也没有。承太郎每天晚上就坐在那家酒吧里面，而这家酒吧正好靠在自己公司的附近，他下班后的一举一动都会被监视，想在他眼皮底下犯罪简直如登天。  
因为承太郎的出现，吉良吉影早已丧失了犯罪的刺激感，而是开始对这个神秘而危险的人有了浓厚的兴趣。  
那晚的身陷死亡之感让吉良吉影莫名怀念起来  
这种危机感让他这么多年第一次感到了活着。  
虽然吉良喜以平静的生活来度过自己的余生，但是当紧张感如藤蔓般绕上他的肩头，紧锁住他的思绪时，这能激发他无限的兴奋感。  
有时两人坐在一起可以一声不吭，喝着各自的酒，最后以其中一人的酒尽结尾而各自散去。关于情爱之事，两人总是有默契的，当吉良吉影用舌尖轻舔舐着酒杯的边缘处时，是他对性事的暗示；当承太郎在酒尽后会抚上吉良的金发，在对方的唇部刻下一枚吻痕时，是他对做爱的渴望。  
这就是变态吸引变态吧。  
这种病态的感情，不知道维持了多久，但时间长到足以让吉良从一个只知道乖乖躺在床上等待侵略的宠物，到一个主动褪去对方衣物的野物。  
“你早到了。”  
熟悉沉厚的嗓音从吉良吉影背后传来，承太郎坐在他身边，收拾着自己的背包。但今夜吉良没有什么兴致再去暗示对方，他将杯中的酒滴挤进胸膛，收拾好起身，拽住对方的衣领  
“明天休假。”  
“……所以呢？”  
“今晚你得让我尽兴。”  
承太郎轻笑一声，他没有回复吉良的明示，他将背包再次背上，径直离开了酒吧，吉良紧跟其后。  
水滴从花洒中落下，砸在浴缸的边缘上，顺着线形流到承太郎的颈处，打湿了他的黑发。吉良正匍匐在他的怀中，舌尖在对方的阴茎上反复游走，留下晶莹的痕迹。他挑逗着上面暴动的筋条，等听到承太郎的闷哼声，再小心地将这大于常人的肉棒含入嘴中，用力吮吸起来。吉良无法将其全部吃入嘴中，但是只要是他自己主动脱下对方的裤子，承太郎就不会逼迫性地按住吉良的头，硬生生地让其伸到他的咽喉处，最后引起这只小野猫的呕吐和啜泣。  
断断续续的呼吸声从吉良的嗓音中呼出，吉良突然吐出肉棒，发出清脆的水声。他别开脸皱眉咳嗽起来，眼泪和唾液涂满了脸颊，亦不妨碍他阴沉下来的脸。承太郎抚摸着对方已经被汗水浸透的金发，无言。  
承太郎知道吉良吉影在干什么，他看见吉良想把肉棒再往深处送，但吉良的喉咙太过于敏感，让他被迫吐出了这个巨物。  
“咳……按住我的头……该死的…”  
“我记得你不喜欢这样。”  
吉良听到这句话，用手背一把抹去嘴角的唾液，笑声从他的喉咙中不成形地被挤出来，经过刚才未结束的口交让吉良的声音变得沙哑无比。  
“哈……咳咳…你根本不了解我，承太郎……反过来你却轻易下了结论。”  
“那你来告诉我，”承太郎用手掐住对方的头发，在对方的呜咽声中拽着他的头靠近自己的脸旁“我误解了哪一点？”  
“就是这种感觉…承太郎…我现在很兴奋。”  
“我喜欢这种感觉，这种死到临头的快感……”  
我并非，  
怕死的人。  
吉良微微将身子向前倾，吻上对方的唇，唇间密布着酒精的香气，这让承太郎松开了紧抓吉良头发的手，手顺着吉良的金发碰到了他的颈处，揉捏着这块柔软的地方。  
“我明白了。”  
吉良虽然在性事上没有什么天赋，就算是主动亲吻承太郎，不过一会儿也会扭开头，偷偷喘着气。但这是吉良在性事上的倔强，今天没有兴致也可以成为他糟糕吻技的借口，承太郎选择尊重他。  
但今天吉良告诉自己，他不需要这份尊重，他唯一对揭穿自己，从而让自己处于痛苦的刺激感有着如饥似渴的期待。  
在吉良如以前一般打算扭开头时，他按住了对方的头，坚持要把这个窒息的吻持续到自己满意。吉良对于刚到口的氧气，却被承太郎断绝，正是他刚扩开胸膛，却如同被巨石堵住了气管。  
吉良奋力想争取到一次呼吸的机会，在抓着承太郎手臂的同时发出了崩溃的哭泣声。终于在吉良快昏死过去的时候，手松开了一些，他所渴望的氧气终于回归到了他的身体中。  
承太郎望着一边大口吸气的男人，帮他擦去眼角的泪水  
“你在渴望这个么？”  
吉良还没有回过神，后脑勺的手掌已经指引他低下头，吞下已等候多时的鸡巴。此时挺立的阴茎肿的可怕，这让吉良有了一丝恐惧感，但他还是乖乖地张口吃了进去。  
“嗯哼……唔……”  
肉棒在承太郎的强迫下直捅入了吉良的喉咙深处，在吉良没有充足适应的情况下已经开始了缓慢的抽插，一声惊叫被挤压的支离破碎，窒息感和呕吐感席卷而来，吉良感觉自己快要呕吐一番，但承太郎没有允许吉良可以去马桶旁边解决口中的痛苦，而是更加过分地掐住了吉良高挺的鼻子，阻断了现在唯一的呼吸通道。  
这种痛苦到极致的快感席卷着吉良的全身，在他意料之外的，自己胯下的鸡巴已经忍受不住憋闷，一柱精液射在了内裤中，黏稠的感觉让他感到了不适感。此时安全感让他下意识发出了呼救的细碎鼻音，肺脏如同定时炸弹般传来一阵阵炸裂声，让吉良错认为他的肺脏已经被撕裂成一团肉泥，鲜血该从他的喉咙中溅出，将浴室染上洗不掉的血色。  
他已经睁不开眼睛了，在朦胧中他听见上方传来一声咳嗽声，一股浓稠的暖热液体代替鸡巴堵住了他的喉咙，待承太郎抽出那根得到满足的巨龙时，吉良用仅剩的力气爬到马桶旁，肮脏的呕吐物和带着刺鼻气味的精液从他的口中一涌而出，脱离了他沉重的身体。  
“哈哈哈……咳……承…哈…你真是…哈哈…恶心透了…咳…”  
吉良已经叫不出完整的名字，他趴在马桶旁喘着气，脸上带着狼狈的笑意。  
那绝对不是嘲笑。  
是该死的满足感。  
承太郎没有理会这句话，而是解开吉良的皮带，拉下他的裤子，发现他的穴口正在滴着水，像一眼泉水，正在向外吐着栩栩水渍。  
“你这家伙……”  
当承太郎向下面探出两根手指时，里面已经湿得一塌糊涂。不能看出，面前这个对性有着独特兴趣的男人，在来之前自己就已经做好了扩张，再加上刚刚接近死亡的快感，把下面的湿润度又提了一个档次  
“直接进来……别像个小姑娘…”  
他望着眼前这个蜕变的性感尤物，谁能想象在他们第一次性爱时，吉良甚至都不知道怎么收缩穴口，只存在整夜的求饶与哭泣。  
承太郎从背后按住吉良的臀部，扶住自己瞬间又站起来的阴茎，没有试探性地直接一插到底，身下人自然发出了凄惨的叫喊声，手指用力扒住马桶的边缘，痛感让吉良的指尖被挤得发白，指甲盖也泛着白花。承太郎依然跟着自己的节奏走，刚进去便开始猛烈的抽插，吉良的呻吟也在痛苦中被打碎，他略为娇小的身体随着律动的节奏一前一后地涌动，漆白的膝盖在粗糙的地板上很快有了一抹红色  
“唔嗯！承……哈……哈啊！承太…郎……你他妈……唔！…用力…快…”  
吉良吉影对痛苦的需求是渐进的，如瀑布那般由高处流动到跌落的狂奔，是这脏乱的沉沦，是承太郎一手造就的结果。承太郎吻着吉良眼角处的泪水与汗水，似乎很满意这个杰作。  
是两人一起完成的杰作。  
承太郎又往穴口挤入了一跟手指，在吉良的惨叫中轻易找到了他的敏感点，不控力度的按压着，而吉良可怜的鸡巴已经射不出什么，只得淡淡吐出一点少的可怜的精液。  
在剧烈的摩擦下，吉良的膝盖已经有了细小的血珠渗出，和浴室本有的水渍混成一团，打湿了地板。不知道什么时候，承太郎已经抽出了手指，一只手搂住吉良的腰部，在慌乱声中将男人抱起，再从下往上狠狠一顶，正好戳中对方的G点。男人一声尖叫，肠液如瀑布般涌出穴口，打湿了承太郎阴茎上的阴毛。吉良比承太郎矮整整两个头，身高只够他倒在对方的怀里娇喘，挣扎的力气也被缩小了几倍。随着不停息的猛烈抽插，吉良慌乱着拽住对方的手臂，口水从唇边散落，伴着些许零碎的叫声，明知道自己身处于痛苦之中，却还在努力放松肛周，希望能以此得到更多的快感。  
身上人已经完全没有了力气，于是承太郎举起他嫩白的大腿，在磨破的膝盖处用唇碰了碰，接着用力吸允起来，在性带来的痛苦上又加上了伤口的撕裂感。吉良在承太郎不知轻重的吸允下啜泣着，拽着他手臂的双手指尖也开始发白，哭喊着直到将对方的手臂抓出了血，对方才缓缓停下来。  
“吉良……你该剪指甲了。”  
这句话脱口的时候，吉良意识到承太郎的速度在加快，这度快感让自己的阴茎被迫想再吐出点什么，却已经疲倦的不知所措。吉良愈感觉肚子涨涨的，立刻大声叫起来  
“不！等…嗯啊！我要……不对……哈啊”  
在没有经历过的身体体验中，一股淡黄的液体在自己的呜咽中冲出了马眼，吉良喘着粗气看见那一滩尿液，意识到发生了什么  
他失禁了  
像一个小孩一样。  
这股羞耻感让吉良在今夜终于大声哭起来，他居然像一个刚出生的婴儿一样，控制不了自己身体。  
羞耻，是对于吉良吉影的最大痛苦。  
承太郎似乎早就知道这一点，所以在吉良失禁之后反而加大了力度，放下了对方的大腿，开始轻咬着吉良的后颈和侧颈，轻松留下一个个牙印。  
“吉良……哈啊…让我射在里面…”  
承太郎在吉良耳边低语着，如同一对情人，说着他们的蜜语，谈着他们的天地。  
“混蛋…嗯！…快点…射在里面…嗯啊！”  
听到对方的同意，他在几次快速抽插之后，用力搂住了吉良的身体，在一声闷哼后射在了金发男人的体内。  
两人在一轮性爱结束后喘着气，而这大概是承太郎对吉良最粗暴，也是最痛快的一次。吉良在缓过神之后，盯着自己周围的液体，精液，血液还是唾液，甚至还有尿液，它们把自己弄得肮脏不已。  
但他正无可救药地爱着这脏乱的快感。  
“空条…承太郎，哈…空条承太郎…没有你我该怎么办…哈哈…”吉良吉影咧开嘴，在经历了一场暴力的死亡艺术后，他的嗓子只有沙哑的回音，笑声是这么撕心裂肺和愉悦。  
“…你恨我么？”  
承太郎继续搂着吉良，这个在性事上如此疯狂执着的伴侣，听着他悦耳的笑声，问了与此无关的话题。  
“承太郎…我爱死你了…”  
吉良小声自语着，一边喘着气，一边吻上了对方的手指关节，并用舌头舔舐着对方的手指，将口水涂抹的到处都是，这样的举动无疑不再次挑逗起了对方的性欲。  
“再做一次？”  
话止，吉良扭头看着承太郎，那让他痛苦，亦让他疯狂的床伴  
那不知天高地厚的小子。  
“为什么不？”  
吉良慢慢转身面向承太郎，用舌尖舔弄了一下对方湿润的唇瓣  
“我说过了，要让我尽兴。”  
他们爱着对方，却又恨着对方。  
恨着对方的丧心，却又渴望着对方的病狂。  
只有两个疯子轻吻撕咬在一起，他们才能理解对方

也只有他们能理解对方

只有他们恨着对方

只有他们爱着对方。

END


End file.
